


All these years

by LostCauses (Anteros)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Morning Kisses, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses
Summary: It still takes Erwin’s breath away.  The sight of Levi lying sleeping in his bed.  Even now, after all these years, Erwin can’t help himself.  Can’t help rolling over towards Levi, pressing a soft kiss to the nape of his neck.





	All these years

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece inspired by @Maino_Merry's [beautiful art](https://twitter.com/maino_merry/status/896978655145934848).

It still takes Erwin’s breath away. The sight of Levi lying sleeping in his bed, perfectly at peace, just the slightest crease furrowing his brow, the dark shadows of his eyes smoothed away by the dawn. He’s beautiful. He’s always beautiful. But in this light, in these moments, he takes Erwin’s breath away. 

One hand lies open and relaxed on the pillow by his cheek and Erwin knows that if he slides his fingers into that hand it will curl around him, an unconscious reflex of trust and possession. 

It had taken Erwin months to coax this beautiful creature into his bed, many more to persuade him to stay the night, years to convince him that, yes, Erwin really did want to share every moment of the rest of his life with him. Him and no one else. 

At first Erwin had been in it purely for the thrill of the chase. A small lithe body, a ferocious scowl, and beautiful silver eyes glimpsed across a dance floor. The chase became a challenge when Levi made it clear he was no one’s conquest. Far from it. And as he proved to be resistant to all Erwin’s increasingly desperate advances, brushing them off with ill concealed contempt, the challenge became obsession. An obsession that turned into something much more dangerous when Levi slowly started to thaw, to bend, to yield, and by the time he finally condescended to meet for coffee, Erwin was deeply, hopelessly, irrevocably in love. 

All those months of patience, persistence and honestly paid off, and now here he is, years later, gazing down at the man who shares his bed and his life, his every waking moment, and yet still Erwin wonders what he could possibly have done in this life or any other, to deserve such a gift. 

Even now, after all these years, Erwin can’t help himself. Can’t help rolling over towards Levi, pressing a soft kiss to the nape of his neck. His skin is smooth and warm, familiar under Erwin’s lips. The velvet of his undercut tickles his nose, longer strands catching in fair lashes. Erwin breathes him in. Levi in the morning smells like soap and sex and Earl Gray tea; everything Erwin lives for. 

Beneath him, Levi shifts, mutters something sleepy and unintelligible. Erwin holds his breath. This is the critical moment. If he’s lucky, Levi will melt against him, body flexing and arching lazily. If he’s unlucky, he’ll get a sharp elbow in the solar plexus, a growled “fuck off”, and the quilt yanked unceremoniously off him.

Erwin waits, holds his breath. Levi sighs and melts.


End file.
